Blue Destiny
by wisteria avenue
Summary: AU. Kuroko Tetsuya, guru TK berusia 30 tahun yang belum pernah pacaran. Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi yang berusia 25 tahun. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan menjalin hubungan. Tetsuya mengira Akashi hanya bermain-main saja. Namun Akashi ternyata serius. Lemon. Slash. Akakuro. Don't like don't read. You've been warned. Implied MPreg.
Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Blue Destiny**

Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah.

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai puas.

Kedua lengan Tetsuya merangkul leher Akashi erat-erat sementara tubuhnya bergerak naik turun di pangkuan lawannya, sibuk mencari kenikmatan. Entah berapa lama ia berada di posisi ini, tapi Tetsuya sudah tak tahan lagi. Kejantanan Akashi terus menghantam titik nikmat di dalam tubuh Tetsuya dan ia tak sanggup lagi.

Ia mengerang keras ketika mencapai puncak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wajah dan lehernya merona merah. Keringat bercucuran. Poni rambut lengket menempel di wajah. Tekanan dari lubangnya yang menyempit membuat Akashi juga mencapai puncak. Tetsuya dapat merasakan cairan panas memenuhi dirinya. Karena kejantanan Akashi masih didalam Tetsuya, cairan sperma tersebut tertahan didalam. Rasanya penuh sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening, keduanya memilih diam untuk memulihkan napas dan juga tenaga. Keduanya masih diposisi sama, Tetsuya duduk di pangkuan Akashi dengan kedua kaki melingkari pinggang Akashi dan dua tangan memeluk leher kekasihnya. Wajahnya disandarkan di bahu pemuda berambut merah dan mata dwiwarna tersebut. Ia letih dan sekaligus puas.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Akashi. "Kau luar biasa seperti biasanya, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun selalu suka bicara yang tidak-tidak," balas Tetsuya.

Wajah tampan itu menyeringai, yang makin menambah daya tariknya. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya bosan. Setelah beberapa saat ia bertanya,"Apa Akashi-kun akan menginap malam ini?"

"Ya," jawab Akashi. "Tapi aku besok harus pagi-pagi pergi. Soalnya ada acara keluarga."

"Aku juga besok ada acara makan pagi dengan orangtua dan nenekku," gumam Tetsuya. Entah kenapa, ibunya menelepon beberapa hari lalu dan memintanya pulang kerumah. Mungkin saja ibunya kangen mengingat dia anak satu-satunya dan tidak tinggal serumah. Soal acara keluarga Akashi sendiri, belakangan ini Akashi cukup sibuk sehingga mereka jarang bertemu. Katanya ada yang harus disiapkan untuk acara keluarganya.

"Kita berdua besok akan sibuk."

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," Tetsuya menyarankan.

"Kau benar," balas Akashi dan ia memanuver tubuh mereka agar bisa berbaring di tempat tidur.

"..."

Menyadari tatapannya, Akashi bertanya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun masih didalamku," ujarnya datar. Tubuh mereka masih terhubung. Meskipun kejantanan Akashi tak lagi mengeras dan tegang seperti tadi, tetap saja Tetsuya merasa penuh didalam tubuhnya. Apalagi cairan sperma Akashi tertahan didalam.

"Aku ingin berada dalam Tetsuya," balas Akashi.

"..."

Akashi mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak boleh?"

"Terserah..." jawab Tetsuya akhirnya. Ia selalu sulit menolak permintaan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memeluk pinggang Tetsuya. "Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."

"Selamat tidur, Akashi-kun."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya terbangun mendadak dari tidurnya ketika merasakan lehernya digigit seseorang. Pelakunya siapa lagi bukan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima pagi," jawab Seijuro santai, beralih mencium leher Tetsuya sekarang. "Jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang dulu."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk protes ataupun berpikir, Akashi mencium dirinya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Tetsuya meminta diberi jalan masuk. Begitu Tetsuya membuka mulutnya, lidah Akashi langsung menyerbu masuk. Ciuman tersebut begitu panas. Saliva Akashi berpindah masuk kemulut Tetsuya yang lalu ditelannya. Kehabisan napas, bibir mereka berpisah.

Namun dibawah sana, Tetsuya bisa merasakan kejantanan Akashi yang perlahan-lahan mengeras di dalam dirinya. Sensasinya berbeda dibandingkan ketika Akashi memasukkan kejantanannya setelah tegang sempurna. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Tetsuya melenguh.

Akashi terkekeh mendengar lenguhan Tetsuya. Ia selalu suka mendengar suara, erangan, desahan dan rintihan yang dibuat Tetsuya ketika mereka berhubungan badan. Ia menarik keluar seluruh kejantanannya sebelum memasukkan dengan sekali hantam. Akashi lalu mulai memajukan mundurkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuh Tetsuya terlonjak setiap kali Akashi menghantam titik nikmatnya. "Ahh...Ngg...Haaahh..." erangan Tetsuya tak berhenti. "Nghh..."

"Didalammu begitu panas, basah dan sempit, Sayang..." ujar Akashi. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Tetsuya yang mencapai puncak duluan, disusul oleh Akashi. Lubangnya kembali menerima cairan cinta dari Akashi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Selesai sarapan pagi dengan menu sederhana roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan kopi untuk Akashi dan susu untuk Tetsuya, Akashi pulang kerumah keluarganya. Tetsuya juga sibuk beres-beres. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam 6.30 pagi. Perjalanan ke rumah orangtuanya sekitar 30 menit. Hubungan Tetsuya dengan Akashi sudah berlangsung enam bulan lamanya. Entah lama akan bertahan. Bisa seminggu lagi, sebulan lagi, yang tahu hanyalah Akashi sendiri.

 **!Flashback!**

 _Kuroko Tetsuya pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou ketika ia datang ke bakery milik Murasakibara Atsushi untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun pesanannya. Bakery tersebut letaknya tak jauh dari TK tempat Tetsuya mengajar dan setiap kali ada acara, mereka selalu memesan kue-kue atau roti disana. Saking seringnya, Tetsuya jadi sampai mengenal pemiliknya, yaitu pemuda tinggi besar yang suka sekali makan dan sikapnya tak jauh beda dari murid-murid Tetsuya sendiri._

 _"Selamat pagi, Murasakibara-kun," sapa Tetsuya._

 _"Pagi, Kuro-chin," balas Murasakibara malas-malasan. Satu lagi kebiasaan Murasakibara, ia suka memberi nama panggilan. "Kue pesananmu sudah siap."_

 _Sebuah kotak kue sudah siap di counter. Isinya kue cheesecake untuk ulang tahun murid Tetsuya. "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun. Aku permisi dulu."_

 _"Sama-sama~"_

 _Tetsuya mengambil kotak kue itu dengan hati-hati dan bergegas pergi. Murid-muridnya pasti sudah tak sabaran. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, baru Tetsuya menjadi gelagapan. Kedua tangannya kan memegang kotak kue, bagaimana membuka pintunya?_

 _Untunglah tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu itu dari luar. Tetsuya merasa lega._

 _Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah melangkah masuk. Ia mengenakan setelan jas bagus berwarna hitam yang kelihatannya mahal sekali._

 _"Terima kasih," ucap Tetsuya dan melangkah keluar._

 _Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan._

 ** _yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_**

 _Sejujurnya, Tetsuya sudah lupa dengan pemuda merah itu. Namun, mereka malah bertemu lagi keesokan harinya. Kali ini pas makan siang. Sebagai guru TK, Tetsuya pulang cepat setiap harinya. Namanya juga taman kanak-kanak, waktu yang dihabiskan hanya beberapa jam saja setiap harinya. Setelah murid-murid pulang dan beres-beres selesai, Tetsuya bisa pulang. Jadi, ketika pegawai kantoran tengah makan siang, waktu kerja Tetsuya sudah selesai._

 _Ia tengah berjalan pulang menuju flatnya ketika seseorang menyapanya._

 _"Kurochin."_

 _Tetsuya menoleh. "Murasakibara-kun," balasnya. Rute pulang pergi Tetsuya memang melewati bakery Murasakibara._

 _"Mau mampir dulu?"_

 _"Ah, tidak," tolaknya._

 _"Ada kue vanilla lho hari ini."_

 _Tetsuya bimbang begitu mendengar kata vanila._

 _"Resep baru," lanjut Murasakibara lagi. "Apa Kurochin mau coba? Kurochin kan suka vanilla. Gratis untuk Kurochin kali ini. Soalnya aku mau minta pendapat Kurochin setelahnya."_

 _"Ok." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tetsuya._

 _"Ayo masuk, Kurochin."_

 _Ketika mereka berdua masuk kedalam, ternyata sudah ada orang lain disana. Pemuda merah yang kemarin._

 _"Akachin~," ujar Murasakibara. "Aku sudah lakukan seperti yang kau bilang."_

 _"Terima kasih, Atsushi," ujar pemuda itu._

 _"Aku akan ambil kuenya. Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya." Dan Murasakibara menghilang kedalam._

 _"Kau pelanggan tetap disini ya?"_

 _Tetsuya gantian menatap pemuda didepannya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. TK tempatku bekerja selalu memesan kue atau roti disini."_

 _"Atsushi adalah teman sekolahku dulu. Kami juga satu tim basket."_

 _Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia sudah pernah mendengar dari Murasakibara kalau dulu dia bermain basket di SMP dan SMA. Tetsuya juga suka bermain basket. Dia dulu juga masuk tim basket di SMA Seirin dulu dan berhasil menang kejuaraan Nasional._

 _"Aku Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _Akashi menatapnya, seakan-akan menunggu reaksinya. Tetsuya jadi bingung. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Akashi-san." Dilihat dari dekat, Akashi memang tampan sekali. Matanya yang beda warna – Tetsuya baru kali ini melihat mata seperti ini- menambah daya tariknya._

 _"Jangan pakai embel-embel san, Tetsuya."_

 _Baru kenalan dan Akashi langsung memanggilnya dengan nama Tetsuya begitu saja?_

 _"Akashi-kun kalau begitu," kata Tetsuya akhirnya._

 _Mereka tidak sempat bercakap lebih panjang lagi karena Murasakibara datang dengan nampan berisi sebuah kue vanilla yang wangi sekali. Murasakibara lalu memotong kue itu, Tetsuya dan Akashi masing-masing diberi dua potong kecil dan sisanya semua dimakan Murasakibara sendiri._

 _"Ini enak sekali," komentar Tetsuya jujur. "Teksturnya lembut, rasa manisnya juga pas."_

 _"Aku biasanya tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis," ujar Akashi. "Tapi kue ini boleh juga."_

 _Selesai makan kue, Tetsuya pamit._

 _"Mari kuantar, Tetsuya."_

 _"Ah, tidak usah, Akashi-kun," tolak Tetsuya. "Nanti Akashi-kun repot. Bukankah Akashi-kun harus balik ke kantor habis makan siang?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa," desak Akashi lagi sampai Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak._

 _Ternyata Akashi membawa mobil. Dilihat dari penampilannya dan gayanya yang penuh percaya diri, kelihatannya Akashi memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi di tempat ia bekerja. Apalagi sampai bisa membawa mobil, bahkan mobilnya saja Mercedes Benz. Di Tokyo yang lahannya terbatas, parkir mobil amat sangat mahal. Hanya kalangan berpunya yang sanggup memiliki mobil._

 _"Kata Atsushi, kau tinggal di flat Blok B."_

 _"Iya," balas Tetsuya. Astaga. Apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Murasakibara kepada Akashi?_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan, kebanyakan Akashi yang berbicara. Tetsuya hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus bersikap apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Tetsuya lega ketika akhirnya mereka sampai._

 _"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Sama-sama, Tetsuya," balas Akashi santai._

 ** _yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_**

 _Keesokan paginya, betapa kagetnya Tetsuya ketika pagi-pagi Akashi sudah muncul di flatnya. Awalnya Tetsuya merasa heran, siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Ternyata Akashi yang datang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia sampai tidak tahu mau bicara apa._

 _"Ayo kuantar, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil menyeringai, yang membuat ia kelihatan makin tampan. "Kau mau ke TK Sakura kan?"_

 _"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?"_

 _Akashi mengangkat alisnya. "Masa kau tidak sadar Tetsuya?"_

 _Tetsuya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengira-ngira maksud Akashi, tapi sulit bagi Tetsuya untuk percaya. Dari segi penampilan, Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja. Dari segi otak, nilainya selalu pas-pasan. Belum lagi hawa keberadaannya yang tipis yang membuat ia sering dilupakan orang. Sikapnya juga pendiam. Untungnya ia punya teman-teman baik di SMA dulu, rekan sesama tim basket._

 _Hingga di usianya yang sudah tiga puluh tahun, Tetsuya belum pernah sekalipun pacaran. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia langsung bekerja menjadi guru TK. Pulang kerja, ia biasanya langsung balik ke rumah lalu membaca buku atau menonton TV. Jalan-jalan biasanya hanya dilakukan di akhir minggu._

 _"Aku lebih tua dari Akashi-kun," ujar Tetsuya akhirnya._

 _"Atsushi sudah bilang itu," balas Akashi santai. "Kau kan cum lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Lagipula, kau kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih muda."_

 _"..." Ini juga benar. Tetsuya memang punya wajah baby face. Ia sering dikira masih mahasiswa. Bahkan ada yang mengira Tetsuya anak SMA. Ada plus minusnya lah punya wajah awet muda._

 _"Nah, ayo jalan sekarang. Jangan sampai kau terlambat."_

 ** _yyyyyyyyyyyy_**

 _Sejak hari itu, Akashi selalu menjemputnya setiap pagi dan mengantarnya ke TK. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Akashi juga selalu menjemputnya pulang dari TK. Semua guru dan pegawai di TK Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Tetsuya punya pacar sekarang._

 _"Sudah waktunya, tahu," komentar rekan sekerja Tetsuya. "Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga."_

 _Sejujurnya Tetsuya masih bingung. Memangnya Akashi bisa dianggap sebagai pacarnya ya? Selama ini, mereka tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan status hubungan._

 _"Betul, betul," ujar yang lain._

 _"Kau beruntung sekali. Sekalinya punya pacar, langsung dapat yang tampan dan kaya," tambah rekan lainnya lagi dengan nada iri. "Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Siapa yang menolak coba."_

 _Soal yang terakhir itu sebenarnya cukup memalukan. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Akashi Seijuurou ternyata datang dari keluarga Akashi yang itu. Dipikirnya hanya nama keluarga mereka yang sama. Akashi merasa geli sekali ketika ia tahu hal itu._

 _"Cepat-cepat minta dinikahi saja, Kuroko-kun."_

 _"EHHH?" Tetsuya shock berat._

 _"Tangkapanmu bagus sekali. Jangan sampai lepas," ujar rekan kerjanya itu dengan penuh semangat._

 _Ya ampun. Memangnya Akashi itu ikan apa dan Tetsuya nelayan?_

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 _Akashi bukan hanya mengantar dan menjemputnya di TK tapi juga sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan._

 _"Ini restoran kesukaanku," ajak Akashi suatu hari._

 _Memang restorannya bagus sekali dan makanannya juga lezat. Tapi restoran berbintang Michelin itu juga harga menunya selangit. Kalau disuruh bayar sendiri, Tetsuya tak kan pernah menginjakkan kaki disana._

 _"Aku suka menonton pertunjukan musik klasik."_

 _Kali ini Akashi mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan orkestra. Kalau ini Tetsuya masih nyambung karena sebagai guru TK ia wajib bisa bermain piano._

 _"Aku perlu scarf baru."_

 _Harga barang-barang di butik terkenal dunia di daerah pertokoan elit Ginza membuat mata Tetsuya melotot. Akashi mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah butik brand terkenal dari Inggris. Apa tidak salah? Scarf saja harganya bisa semahal ini? Belum lagi mantelnya yang terkenal. Ya ampun, mau menabung berapa lama baru ia bisa membeli mantel disana. Ketika berkeliling, ia menemukan sebuah mantel biru tua yang bagus sekali. Melihat ketertarikannya, akhirnya malah Akashi membelikan mantel itu untuknya plus sebuah scarf berwarna merah tua. Itu akhirnya menjadi permulaan. Akashi suka membelikannya berbagai macam barang yang menurutnya akan disukai oleh Tetsuya. Tetsuya jadi tidak enak hati tapi Akashi bersikeras._

 _Mereka juga pergi bermain basket bersama. Akashi bahkan memperkenalkan Tetsuya ke teman-teman rekan satu timnya dulu ketika SMP. Agak mengherankan sebenarnya, kenapa tim SMP dan bukannya tim SMA. Selain Murasakibara yang sudah Tetsuya kenal ada Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter dan Kise Ryouta, seorang model dan bintang film terkenal._

 _Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi yaitu Aomine Daiki plus Momoi Satsuki, manajer mereka dulu di SMP Teikou. Tapi mereka berdua sekarang tinggal di Amerika Serikat karena Aomine menjadi pemain NBA disana._

 _"Temanku, Kagami-kun juga menjadi pemain di NBA," ujar Tetsuya._

 _"Maksudmu Kagami Taiga?" tanya Kise yang hiperaktif. Kelincahan dan tingkahnya mirip murid-murid Tetsuya._

 _"Iya. Kami dulu rekan satu tim di SMA Seirin. Setelah lulus Kagami-kun ditawari kembali ke Amerika."_

 _"Kau pemain basket juga?" tanya Midorima, yang tangan kanannya memegang boneka kodok hijau._

 _Tetsuya mengangguk._

 _Akashi menyeringai. "Kalian harus melihat kemampuan Tetsuya dulu."_

 _Tim Akashi dan Tetsuya menang telak. Akashi jago sekali main basket dan ditambah kemampuan Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, Akashi bisa menjadi pemain basket profesional kalau dia mau._

 _"Hebat sekali ssu!" ujar Kise. "Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti ini."_

 _"Ini namanya misdirection," balas Tetsuya._

 **yyyyyyyyyyyy**

 _Dua bulan setelah itu Akashi mengajaknya liburan ke Sapporo dan disitulah mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah itu, Akashi sering menginap di apartemen Tetsuya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Akashi menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Akashi sering berkata bahwa Tetsuya menarik dan berbeda dengan orang lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Hanya itu saja. Mungkin Akashi akan mencari yang baru kalau ia sudah bosan. Bisa saja itu terjadi. Bagi Akashi, mungkin ini hanya main-main belaka._

 _Lagipula, seorang guru TK berusia tiga puluh tahun yang datang dari keluarg biasa tidak akan bersanding dengan pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga konglomerat terkaya di Jepang. Ini adalah kenyataan. Akashi pasti akan memilih pasangan yang setara dengannya, sama-sama datang dari keluarga berpengaruh dan kaya raya. Akashi juga tampan, pintar dan jago olahraga. Ia bisa memiliki siapapun yang ia mau._

 _Tapi Tetsuya tidak mengeluh. Selama enam bulan terakhir ini, ia merasa sangat senang. Akashi memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan memperlihatkan hal-hal baru padanya. Bisa dibilang Akashi adalah kekasih yang sempurna. Setelah mereka berpisah, Tetsuya pasti akan mengenang saat-saat kebersamaan mereka._

 **!End of Flashback!**

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan melihat identitas penelponnya di layar. Ternyata ibunya.

"Hallo, okaasan. Ada apa menelepon?"

"Tetsuya, kau ada dimana sekarang?"desak ibunya.

"Masih di apartemen, okaasan."

"Cepat jalan. Jangan sampai terlambat," tegur ibunya. "Ingat ya. Kau harus sudah ada disini jam sembilan pagi."

Dalam hati Tetsuya merasa heran. Kenapa ibunya semangat sekali soal acara makan pagi kali ini.

"Dan kau harus berpakaian rapi. Jangan sampai lupa, Tetsuya. Pakai bajumu yang paling bagus."

Tetsuya menghela napas dalam hati. Ya ampun. Rupanya makan pagi hanya kedok. Pasti ibunya mau mengenalkannya entah dengan siapa. Makanya ia disuruh berpakaian rapi. Ajakan makan pagi dilancarkan agar Tetsuya tidak menolak. "Baiklah, okaasan." Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tepat jam sembilan pagi, Tetsuya sudah berada di teras depan rumah orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang," serunya.

Nyonya Kuroko menyambut kedatangan anaknya dengan sumringah. Senyumnya lebar sekali. Ia kelihatan begitu ceria.

Tetsuya jadi bingung. Ada apa dengan ibunya? Belum pernah ia melihat ibunya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tamumu sudah datang."

Tamu apa? Tetsuya tidak ingat punya janji dengan siapapun. Lagipula kalau bikin janji juga pasti ketemuannya bukan dirumah orangtuanya.

"Ayo."

Nyonya Kuroko setengah menyeret anaknya yang masih bingung ke ruang keluarga. "Tetsuya sudah datang, Akashi-san."

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti mendadak. Akashi-san? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tidak... Tetsuya tidak salah dengar karena Akashi saat ini tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya. Akashi. Di rumahnya. Apa yang Akashi lakukan disini? Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu alamat orangtuanya? Seingat Tetsuya, ia tak pernah sekalipun memberitahu alamat orangtuanya pada Akashi. Dan Akashi tidak sendirian. Ada seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya berkimono datang dengannya. Siapa ibu-ibu ini? Tetsuya tahu bahwa ibu Akashi sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil.

Akashi tersenyum padanya. Matanya berkilat usil.

Mata Tetsuya menyipit curiga. Mau apa Akashi disini? Lagipula, Akashi rapi sekali. Ia mengenakan setelan hitam mahal dengan kemeja merah marun dan dasi hitam.

"Duduklah Tetsuya," ujar neneknya.

Masih bingung, Tetsuya duduk di sofa diseberang Akashi. Ia diapit kedua orang tua dan neneknya. Dan saat itulah Tetsuya menyadari apa yang ada dimeja dihadapannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia kaget. Tak bisa berpikir. Meja tersebut dipenuhi beragam seserahan. Ada buku daftar barang, kerang abalone, tempat uang, ikan bonito kering, surume, konbu, kumparan benang rami, kipas lipat dan tempat penyimpanan sake. Masing-masing benda itu memiliki makna tersendiri.

Ini adalah bagian dari yuinou. Prosesi melamar tradisional Jepang. Dengan berkembangnya jaman, banyak orang yang sudah tidak melakukannya karena yuinou memerlukan dana yang cukup besar. Namun di keluarga tradisional maupun keluarga kaya, mereka biasanya masih menuruti tradisi.

"Kenapa kau diam-diam saja dan tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar, Tetsuya?" ibunya menegur. "Kami kaget sekali ketika tiba-tiba Akashi-san datang seminggu lalu dan bilang mau melamarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya mungkin lupa, Bibi." Ujar Akashi dengan senyum menawan.

Nyonya Kuroko langsung meleleh. "Pacarmu sungguh pengertian, Tetsuya. Kau harus baik-baik padanya."

Kenapa ibunya langsung membela Akashi yang baru ditemui sih? Dan lamaran? Apa ini serius?

"Dan hari ini dia datang bersama perantara untuk mengatur yuinou untukmu." Lanjut Nyonya Kuroko.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sesuai dengan tradisi," Akashi berkata. "Termasuk rumah untuk kami tinggali setelah menikah nanti."

"Rumah?" tanya Tetsuya dengan suara kecil.

"Rumah?" Nyonya Kuroko ikutan kaget.

"Tentu. Kebetulan sekali, kedutaan besar salah satu negara di Eropa pindah tempat. Bangunan itu dijual. Aku sudah membelinya. Rumah itu juga sudah direnovasi total. Sudah bisa ditinggali," Ia menunjuk ke buku daftar barang. "Sertifikat rumah dan tanah. Tinggal kau tandatangani dan resmi menjadi milikmu. Letaknya di Akasaka. Rumahnya cukup besar, ada kolam renang dan lapangan basket."

Tetsuya menatap Akashi dengan mata nanar. Akasaka? Rumah? Kolam renang? Lapangan basket?

"Aku juga sudah membuka rekening untukmu." Biasanya pihak pria akan menyerahkan uang sebagai makna simbolis yang dimaksudkan bagi pihak wanita untuk membeli obi pengikat kimono. Tapi mengingat ini adalah Akashi, entah berapa jumlahnya.

"Aku sudah mentransfer satu miliar yen. Nanti akan kutambah lagi setelah kita menikah."

Wajah Tetsuya pucat pasi. Satu miliar yen? Seumur hidup bekerja jadi guru TK juga gajinya tidak akan mencapai nilai segitu. Tetsuya sungguh tak mengerti dunia orang kaya.

Nyonya Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bahagia sekali memperoleh menantu idaman yang tampan dan kaya raya. Anak tunggalnya pasti hidup bahagia.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang?" tuntut Tetsuya ketika tinggal mereka berdua.

Acara lamaran sudah selesai. Semua pembicaraan mengenai upacara pernikahan, resepsi dan lain-lain juga sudah dibahas. Akashi akan mengurus semuanya. Tetsuya tinggal tahu beresnya saja dan bersiap-siap menjadi Nyonya Muda keluarga Akashi. Mereka akan menikah musim semi nanti.

"Kejutan, Sayang."

Tetsuya cemberut.

Akashi tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau biasanya sangat perhatian dengan sekelilingmu. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa kau tidak mau melihat yang didepan matamu."

Tetsuya diam. Itu memang benar. Ia menolak percaya bahwa Akashi menyukainya.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Tetsuya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan. Tetsuya itu menarik dan berbeda dengan lainnya. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Dan juga lucu." ia tersenyum tulus. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya."

Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Akashi rasanya sungguh tak percaya. Tapi inilah yang terjadi...

"Nah, mana jawabanmu?"

Tetsuya gelagapan sesaat. Namun Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan sabar dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku...aku juga..." akhirnya ia bisa mengakuinya juga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lima tahun kemudian, di kediaman mewah Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya...

"Ayolah, Sayang." Seijuurou berusaha membujuk istri tercintanya.

"Tapi kita sudah ada empat, Seijuurou-kun," balas Tetsuya. Kedua tangan bersidekap di dada. Ia memasang ekspresi tegas. Tak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tetsuya sudah berhenti kerja karena ia sibuk sekali mengurus rumah dan anak. Belum lagi suaminya yang diam-diam manja dan selalu minta diperhatikan. Seijuurou baik sekali padanya, ia diperlakukan bagaikan seorang ratu. Bukan itu saja, apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan pasti terpenuhi.

"Tapi Sayang, satu lagi biar pas lima."

"Nanti setelah itu kau mau satu lagi biar genap enam... " Tetsuya menggerutu.

"Tidak. Lima sudah cukup. Biar pas satu tim basket."

Tetsuya mendelik ke arah suaminya. Enak saja Seijuurou bicara begitu.

"Ayolah Sayang," suaminya memberi tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya Tetsuya mengalah.

Raut wajah Seijuurou seketika berubah. Ia menyeringai puas. "Ayo kita buat anak sekarang, Tetsuya."

Uh oh. Rasanya Tetsuya mulai menyesali keputusannya.


End file.
